A mother's Pride
by Tinny47
Summary: A mother's loves her child, even if the child doesn't even know her.
1. Chapter 1

She never imagined when he had been tested that they would actually show up. Testing for midichlorin count was standard practice for infants. She had even heard of a few children that had exceptionally high counts, but in all her years the Jedi had never come.

She had put aside Obi-Wan's high midichlorin count, after all it didn't matter on a backwater planet on the edge of the outer rim. She had too many other things to worry about. Her eldest son would be starting classes soon, and the baby was ill. She paid little attention to rumors that the Jedi were coming. The baby wasn't force sensitive, and Obi-Wan would be three in two short months; far too old to be considered by the order.

They came to her door six days after they arrived, Ben answered the door with a smile on his face and led the Jedi into their modest living area. She respected them, what they did for the galaxy, and their desire to bring peace to fallen worlds. It was a surprise when they wanted Obi-Wan. He was nearly three. How could they want him? Wasn't her middle child too old to be considered?

They had wrestled with the decision for days before finally agreeing and handing the toddler to the Jedi. Obi-Wan hadn't cried or fussed as they left, and somehow she knew it was the right thing for her child, but it didn't make it any easier.

Years went by, and she put all her energy into raising her two remaining children, but she never forgot about Obi-Wan. He was always in the back of her mind. At family dinners it always seemed as if something, someone was missing. She hoped he was happy, that he rarely thought about the family who gave him away. She prayed he didn't miss them at all, because if he did that would mean he remembered, and if he remembered, then perhaps he wondered why.

She saw him again one day on the holo. He would have just turned twenty-five, and she instantly knew it was him. His eyes were downcast, and miserable. A little boy stood beside him blonde hair and tanned skin. The child looked just as miserable as her child. For a brief moment she panicked. It was wrong; she had given him up so he could have a better life, and here was proof that her child had grown into a depressed young man. It was the reporter speaking that broke her away from the horror of her thoughts. The tall man told the story of how Obi-Wans' master had been killed, and her child had in turn killed the monster that had threatened the populace of Naboo. She stared at he holo. Her son, her little boy had taken a life? The jedI were keepers of the peace; how could this be true?


	2. Chapter 2

She stared into nothing for what seemed like hours, but she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. Yes logically she knew that as a Jedi, as a keeper of the peace there would always be casualties, but it was hard to accept that one or probably more had come at the hands of her second born.

Every time she heard the Jedi mentioned she listened for his name, but it was three years before she saw him again. It was a beautiful day, and she was only inside to get a drink, and of course turn off the holo her grandson had left on. That's when she saw him. It was a report on a successful treaty on a planet she had never heard of by one Obi-Wan Kenobi. A candid shot of her son kneeling in front of the same little boy from three years before. He was inspecting a large cut on the child's arm, his concern was obvious, and she suddenly wondered if this boy might be her grandson. The reporter babbled on in the background, but all she could see was her child and the boy. Obi-Wan cleaned the cut and said something to make the child laugh, and then he smiled. That smile that she hadn't seen in twenty five years nearly brought her to her knees, and for the first time in years she wept for him.

She had recorded that report, and she watched it constantly. Obi-Wan was so grown up, and she had missed it all. She often wondered as she watched about him. What was he saying, what made him laugh, and who was the boy he was talking to? All these questions she would likely never have answers for and she had no one to blame for that except of course herself.

She had ruled out the child as her grandson. She knew little of the Jedi, but what she had been able to learn was that this order did not marry, did not have children.

Every time she heard the newscaster mention the Jedi she turned to look. She heard his name occasionally. He was the Jedi that had helped one culture or another out of whatever situation had been so dire they needed the help of the Jedi. On those days she heard his name she would stare at the holo for hours hopping to get a glance at him. The Jedi unfortunately where not the type to bask in the glory of their accomplishments, so the next time she saw his face it had changed a bit.

It was late, and she had been hearing reports of a war in the Republic, but war and its horror stories were not something that interested her. It wasn't until she saw his face that she began to pay attention. He would be thirty six now, and he was sporting shoulder length hair, and still had that beard that covered his handsome face. The boy was standing beside him, grown now, and radiating the confidence of a warrior. Obi-Wan was being called "The Negotiator," and she couldn't help but feel proud that he was a voice of reason in all of the destruction going on in the galaxies. Her son was clearly uncomfortable in the spotlight. She smiled as he pushed the young man into answering the questions of the press. The boy was filled with youthful energy, and answered their questions with great exuberance. She smiled at the boy, but it wasn't until she heard a soft voice in the background that she broke out into a full grin. Obi-Wan had spoken. It was one simple word spoken in warning to the boy. Anakin; it was a warning to slow down, and the first time she had heard her child speak in over three decades. Her happiness was short lived when he led Anakin from the cameras, and left quickly in a speeder. It was then she realized it was the first time she had heard that child's name. A boy that was clearly connected to her own son, and she had never heard his name until today.


End file.
